


Valentine's Day in Gotham

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: A small collection of fluffy requests for Valentine's Day.





	1. Surprise date while working late (Zsasz x Ed)

“You look good like that.”

“With blood all over my clothes?” Ed scoffed, wiping his hands clean on his pocket square.

“Yeah.” Victor stepped in closer, reached up, and tucked a stray strand of dark brown hair behind Ed’s ear. “You look good.”

Ed’s body relaxed slightly and he allowed himself to smile. Flattery always did wonders to cheer him up.

“Let me clean up here.” Victor offered, he nodded at the cadaver on the floor. The hand that had fixed Ed’s hair rested affectionately on Ed’s back. “You’ve been working all day. You must be exhausted.”

Ed dipped his head down slightly to kiss the other man, then did as he was told and left Victor to clean up. He had been right, he was exhausted.

It was a while before he saw Victor again, or at least it felt that way. He had dozed off on the couch at one point while waiting for him.

“I made dinner.”

Ed sat up, a little groggy. He realised that he hadn’t even showered yet. He was still covered in blood. Still, dinner sounded (and smelled) good.

“I didn’t know you cooked.” Ed rubbed his eyes and Victor placed a tray down in front of him.

“I don’t.”

Instant noodles.

It looked like Victor had added too much water to them as well.

However, before he could comment on Victor’s lack of culinary skills, his eyes were drawn to what shared the tray with the bowl of noodles. A single red rose in a tall glass of water.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Ed’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand to his forehead. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. Victor snorted slightly in amusement and retreated back to the kitchen to get his own portion of noodles. He was eating straight from the pot.

“I completely forgot.” Ed confessed.

“It’s fine. I made arrangements.” The assassin sounded rather proud of himself. “I signed up to Netflix. We can have a date right here.”

“Is it really a date if we just sit in the apartment?”

“It is when we have a romantic dinner together.” Victor sat down beside Ed on the couch. He turned the television on.

Ed rolled his eyes, but found himself unwilling to complain. Even if the noodles looked unappealing.


	2. Movie Night (Barbara x Tabitha)

Tabitha raised an eyebrow as she sat down beside Barbara. Her girlfriend looked pleased with herself and her choice of movie, which made Tabitha suspicious. 

“Really? Isn’t that a bit cliché?” She asked, once she saw what Barbara had picked.  
  
 “Aw come on, baby. What self-respecting gal doesn’t love Thelma & Louise?” The blonde reached over to pick out a piece of popcorn, before popping it daintily into her mouth. It was sweet. Just like she liked it. Tabitha preferred salted, but Barbara always got her way.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Kill Bill.” 

“That’s  _not_  a Valentine’s Day movie.”

“Neither is Thelma & Louise!”

Barbara pouted and it only took Tabitha a few moments to give in. It was impossible to refuse her when she got like that. It was just too cute.

“Fine.” She sighed.

Barbara let out a small, happy sound and pecked her on the cheek. “Yay.”

She picked out another piece of popcorn then pressed play on the remote. “I’ll make it up to you later.” She promised as the movie started, her voice suddenly soft and sultry. Tabitha began to think that watching this movie wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Forgot to buy a gift (Zsasz x Jim)

“Aw shit.”

“You don’t like it?” 

Jim smiled a little at that, he finished fastening the watch around his wrist, then tapped it with his index finger. “Of course I like it. I just realised that I didn’t get you anything.”

Victor tilted his head to the side slightly, as if the idea of Jim giving him a gift was an alien concept. Jim wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He’d never been much good at buying gifts. He would have guessed Victor wouldn’t be either, but he’d been wrong. Apparently, the assassin could still surprise him. 

“I mean, you only needed a new watch because of me.” Victor pointed out.

That was true. A tussle between them had knocked his old one against the floor and smashed the clock face, it had been just before their relationship had gotten ‘complicated’.

“Still….”

Victor looked out of the diner window for a few moments, scanning, when something suddenly caught his eye. He pointed to the arcade across the street. 

“If you want to get me something, there’s a bear in one of the claw machines I’ve had my eye on.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t tell if Victor was joking or not.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I could never get the hang of those things.”

“No, I mean, you seriously want a toy bear?”

Victor did that little head tilt again, then he nodded.

“Of course.” He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for him to want.

Jim chuckled slightly. Yup, Victor could still surprise him.


	4. Candy Hearts (Oswald x Zsasz)

“For you, boss.”

Victor held out a small box, neatly wrapped in matte black wrapping paper. 

Oswald hesitated before taking it into his hands. It wasn’t because he didn’t want the gift, but it was a surprise. 

“T-Thank you.” He knew that he probably looked ridiculously happy at receiving a gift from Victor on Valentine’s Day, but he was ridiculously happy.  “It’s very kind of you. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

He fidgeted with the edges of the box, wanting to prolong the moment. He couldn’t tell what would be inside. The box was small, but it didn’t seem like Victor to buy him something like cufflinks. Perhaps a switchblade? The box did seem like the right shape to hold something like that. It wasn’t overly heavy whatever it was.

“You got me that coat, I had to get you something back.” 

Oswald’s smile broadened at that. He was thrilled that Victor had liked the coat. The assassin had quite a different style to his own, but he had to admit that he thought he had chosen well.  

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Victor prompted, not impatiently, but curiously. He wanted to see what Oswald thought of whatever was inside.

“Ah. Of course. Sorry.”

Oswald carefully undid the wrapping paper, he didn’t want to tear it even a little. Then, once it was safely folded away into his pocket, he slowly opened the lid of the black box inside.

“Sweethearts?”

“I heard you say they were your favourite.”

Oswald’s lips trembled slightly, before he let out a small laugh of delight. “Yes. Yes they are.”

They were better than a switchblade.


	5. Late for a date (Oswald x Jim)

Oswald looked up at the clock. The minute hand hadn’t budged since the last time he’d checked. 

13:02

Jim was barely even late. He told himself to stop worrying.

13:09

Well, Jim was working. Something had probably come up. He would be here soon.

13:20

Oswald caved and ordered a cup of tea. It didn’t seem proper to sit for so long and not order anything. Besides, the waitress was beginning to give him dirty looks. He’d wait until Jim arrived to order lunch though. 

13:35  
  
  Oswald had finished his tea. He was growing sick of looking at the menu. He’d been hungry when he’d arrived, but he wasn’t anymore. What if something had happened to Jim? He wondered if he should leave, if he should go to the GCPD and ask for him. But Jim wouldn’t like that. Besides, the thought of the detective arriving after he had left was intolerable. 

13:42  
  
  The waitress came over again to take his cup away and asked him if he wanted anything else. Her tone was pointed and impatient. They were busy today, she said, and they couldn’t have people sitting around not ordering anything.

She was right. They  _were_ busy today. Every other table was filled up with couples. A few had kids with them, but most were in pairs. Oswald was the only person by himself. 

He snapped at the waitress, and before he could regain his composure, he had been asked to leave.

He left. 

He didn’t know why Jim had chosen this sub-standard diner to meet in anyway. When he arrived, he’d take him somewhere nicer. Somewhere more fitting. 

Oswald flipped the collar of his coat up and shivered as he stood outside of the diner. The wind bit into his skin and chilled him to the bone. He could see his breath in the air. 

He hoped Jim would come soon.

14:00    
  
Oswald’s leg ached. He was cold. He was hungry. He wanted to sit down, but the closest bench that he could see was too far away from the diner. Jim might miss him if he sat down, and he wouldn’t be able to run up to him fast enough to stop him leaving. 

Jim wouldn’t wait. He’d look around and see Oswald wasn’t there, then he’d leave. He wouldn’t hang around for an hour just to share lunch with someone like Oswald.

Self pity began to coil its miserable, bleak fingers around his heart, and Oswald hung his head slightly so that his tears wouldn’t be seen by the swathes of happy couples passing by.

14:15

“Oswald?”

Jim?

Oswald had started to lean against the wall with his head dipped down, he hadn’t noticed him approach

“God, you’re freezing.” The detective clasped his hands in his own. Jim’s hands were so much warmer than his. He could feel the iciness that had been building up inside of him melt at his touch. “I’m so sorry I’m late. It’s a long story.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Oswald meant it. Jim being late had seemed like the most heartbreaking, most important thing in the world a minute ago… But now it didn’t matter. Jim was here. With him. “I’m so glad you came.”

“I can’t believe you waited so long for me.” 

“Of course I did.”

Jim smiled slightly, but it was apologetic. Even if Oswald hadn’t already forgiven him, he would have at that smile. 

“It’s pretty busy inside there, should we go somewhere else?” 

Oswald nodded. 

“Anywhere.”


End file.
